His, Just His and Only His
by Kiznaiver
Summary: Ayato and Laito play a card game, for which Ayato loses, and now his brother dares him to something... rather weird... He needs to kiss his brother Shuu. But will his pride let him do this? And what will Shuu say about this? Read to find out! I do not own DiaLovers or the characters. Warnings: OCC-ness, Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Don't like Don't read!


**A/N: Hey there! This is my first one-shot for Diabolik Lovers, so please tell me ya opinion, oke?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DiaLovers or the characters they all belong to Rejet, who btw they make some awesome games!**

**Warnings: OCC-ness, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, perhaps some minor typos, since I don't quite check my stories after wrting them tho. Hehe**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**His, Just His and Only His**

* * *

**Ayato's POV**

''Oi, chichinashi now let me suck your blood now.'' Mattaku... after living with us for quite a while I supposed she learned how things go.

''Gomen Ayato-kun, I'm feeling a bit dizzy.''

''Ehhh? Are you deaf or something?! If your Oresama says something to you, YOU DO IT!''

''But Aya-...'' she said trying to open the door and ran away.

Too late, baka! Humans can be so phatetic and stupid creatures. She really thought she could just ran from me! Yeah, right. After I cought her wrist I pushed her against her bed, making sure I staid above here.

''You got no escape, ehh? Now, we shall finish what we started earlier don't we?''

As I placed my hand against her neck she inched away.

''Nani?'' I brushed her hair off to take a better view, only to see a fresh bite mark on her neck... and it wasn't mine.

''Who did this?'' Now I was angry. As I looked at the mark I could say who made it right away.

_Laito..._

''That bitch!'' I cursed before I stormed out of the room, leaving a really confused chichinashi.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Laito was sitting alone on the kitchen counter enjoying a piece of strawberry cake, but in a blink of a second all the cake was now brushed on Laito's clothes with a very angry looking Ayato before him.

''I expect you to confess your sins to your Oresama.'' the redheaded vampire said.

''Nee, what sins? You mean Bitch-chan?'' Ayato flinched at the nickname his brother gave to his possesion. His... she was his.

''Oi, Ayato-kun you don't need to be so... dense. Bitch-chan belongs to all of us. You should share her blood with us, am I right?''

''She is mine! She is Oresama's property! And you just defied YOUR Oresama's belonging! And... you will pay for it.''

''That sounds interesting. So what do you have in your mind, Ayato-kun?'' Laito adressed his brother a smile followed with a smirk, which only turn on Ayato more.

''Perhaps a card game?'' Ayato suggested.

''Not bad. But I'm not really in the mood for a long card game such as poker. Perhaps something more simple, maybe Noddy*?''

''Then what are you waiting for?''

''Money, fame, women with huge tits, perhaps some young boys too, carborana meals every day, se-..''

''NOT THAT YOU BAKA!'' Ayato yelled and hit Laito in the face.

**30 minutes later... **(that's a Noddy's playing time)

''You cheated, you hentai!'' the redhead yelled.

''Now, now stop acussing me of everything, Ayato-kun. It's not my fault you don't know how to play.''

''I know how to play this stupid game!''

''Then it's not my fault you suck at this games.''

''Tch.. whatever.'' Ayato said and started walking off.

''Nee, where do you think you're going?'' the perverted vampire said.

''Nani? What do you want now, Laito?''

''My prize.''

''Prize?''

''Hai. I mean you wasted 30 very important minutes of my life, I expect you to pay me back those minutes.'' Laito finished with a huge smirk on his face.

''Mattaku... You are seriously annoying. Very well, you can have chichinashi for the rest of the day.'' Ayato said as he continued walking.

''Chigau. Sure, Bitch-chan has really sweet blood, which really drives me on, but I already had my 'time' with her. I expect something else.''

''Tch, what so you want?'' the vampire said already annoyed of his brothers reactions.

''Ayato-kun, did you heard about yaoi?''

''You mean gay people? Yeah, and no I won't have a make-out session with you, hentai!'' Ayato said disgusted.

''Just calm down, Ayato. Now please bring yourself back to this reality, there is no way I would torture my lips with... that.''

''What did you just said?'' Ayato said as a black aura started to form around him.

''N-nothing... Anyways, yes you are right about yaoi. Now I knew what this term means, but a few days ago as I was searching my things on the internet I foun-..''

''You mean porn?''

''Yes, and don't interrupt me anymore. How I was saying I found multiple clips and even animes, mangas, or even yaoi TV shows! I grew up interested and before I knew I watched all of them.'' Laito said proud of himself.

''So your point is?''

''My point is that I want you, my very baka brother... to... ehhh... kiss... etto... Shuu-san!''

Now there it goes. Ayato pinned Laito against the wall raising his fist to his younger brother, but before the impact came Laito spoke out.

''Now now Ayato-kun. There is no need for violance, after all you own my this. All I'm asking is a slight little kiss. And if you are as great as you may say, then you have to do it.''

Laito was right, even Ayato could say. He needed to do this, his pride couldn't let him down, but.. what if Laito spokes out, his other brothers will probably kill him, not if Shuu does that first. Shuu... what is he going to say, Ayato was pretty sure he will probably die by doing this. But he guessed he had not other choice.

* * *

Ayato stood in the middle of the living room, before the couch were his brother Shuu laid probably sleeping. Ayato looked behind him only to found Laito blocking his way out.

_Here it goes nothing... _said Ayato in his mind.

''Shuu.'' he called out.

The lazy vampire opened his blue eyes and turned his head towards the voice. He stared to Ayato for quite while, which made his brother really uncomfortable for some reason, before he could speak.

''What do you want, Ayato.'' Shuu said, his face wearing the usual inert and bored expression as always.

''I want you to stand up.'' the readhead commanded with sweat running off his face.

_I never though I could sweat like that... wait a minute! I never though vampires could sweat! _Ayato cursed in his mind.

''Why would I do that?'' his brother asked.

''Because I said so?''

''And you are?'' Shuu asked really bored, which made Ayato slightly angry.

''I'm your Ore-..'' Ayato was going to finish when he met Shuu's serious expression, which I'm not going to lie it was pretty scary.

''I'm your younger brother... Sakamaki Ayato.'' he finished.

''And I am who?''

''You are my oldest brother, and master of this household, Sakamaki Shuu.'' Ayato said feeling really ashamed of saying this, and he felt even more ashamed after he looked to Shuu only to see his brother wearing a really amused smile.

Ayato knew, though, that when he wanted to, Shuu could be pretty fucking scary, and not to mention strong. All of his brothers knew and understood, even Reiji, that he could beat Richter really easily if he wanted to.

''So what do you want Ayato?'' Shuu asked his brother, standing now before him.

Ayato wasn't sure what's he is going to say. _''Hey I lose to Laito to a stupid game and now I need to kiss you!'' _Yeah right. Instead of saying anything Ayato just acted, knwoing he will eventually be killed later.

Ayato smashed his lips against Shuu's only to be surprised by their softness. Shuu was surprised but he didn't denied the kiss, instead he started to kiss back. Ayato didn't knew but his cheeks were red as tomatoes by now, and his heart started beating faster, and he could have sweared his body temperature started growing up. Both Shuu and Ayato enjoyed their, surprinsingly long kiss, for which Shuu was really overhelmed by Ayato's taste of lips, they tasted of... _sweetness. _He couldn't find a better word they were so sweet though.

Shuu wanted more, so he slid his tongue inside his brother's mouth dominating him. He explored Ayato's mouth only to receive sweet moans from him, for which Shuu would smirk. After a few minutes in a desparate need for air they broke the kiss. Ayato's cheeks had a tint of pink on them, and both of them were breathing hard.

Ayato was now prepared, he closed his eyes waiting for it to come. For any kind of torture, he knew it would come soon. Then instead of receiving a punch, Shuu raised his hand to pat his brother's head. Ayato opened his eyes shocked by his brother's gesture but when he was about to look at him, he was already gone.

Later that day Ayato would just lay on his bed, blushing yet smiling when he was thinking at him... his brother... his onii-san... his Shuu.

* * *

**Bonus:**

''Laito, what are you smiling about?'' Reiji asked rather annoyed by his brother sudden happiness while he was typing something on his laptop.

''All I can Reiji-kun, is that I'm going to be the next sensation of the internet overnight!'' Laito exclaimed.

''Why are you so sure about that?''

''Because I'm good at playing card games.'' Laito smiled while uploading Ayato's and Shuu's private moment on youtube.

''Hehe, this is what you get for waisting my time, Ayato-kun.''

* * *

**A/N: Ehh, as you probably may see I am quite an yaoist, and actually I never tho at both Ayato and Shuu that way, until I came across youtube Hana811's videos with ShuuxAyato moments, even tho it's just audio it still has translation and sorry to dissapoint but the in the original version they were not Shuu and Ayato doing the action, it was meant for another anime, but you don't quite hear the difference since both of those characters have Shuu's and Ayato's seyuus so yeah not big diff, so if you wanna watch them check out her channel. **

**PS: I'm sorry for Shuu and Ayato's fans tho. I perfectly understand since they are both my favorite characters, so if you slightly like this one-shot perhaps I may write some other fics with them, maybe?**

**Noddy*: ****Noddy is a game for two or four players - the latter presumably partners - receiving each 3 cards from a 52-card pack ranking from Ace (low) to King (high). The object of the game is to peg points for making combinations both in the hand and in the play up to 31 over as many deals as it takes. A23 is a valid sequence, but AKQ isn't. Whoever cuts the lower card deals first. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**

**See ya!**


End file.
